User talk:Drew1200
Welcome Hi, welcome to Google Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Google Wave page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frozen Wind (Talk) 23:48, March 21, 2011 New features I think I've enabled those. Let me know if anything isn't working. Angela 21:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin I think most of the improvements here don't need adminship. If there is anything you need admin help with, just let me know on my talk page. Mostly what's needed though is a lot of updates to the content as well as new content. Angela 22:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) badges I've enabled badges now. Frozen Wind 16:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply Oh hey, Drew! I am pretty active on the Yoshi Wiki right now, but i'd be happy to make edits here and there. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Sure! I think this wiki needs a lot of improvement. If you are a bureaucrat, could you give me admin rights? At the moment the main page looks quite dull. There are many pages that are protected which I wish to edit in order to make this wiki better. Also there are many pages that are of no use to this wiki, and should be deleted. If you can't make me an, could you give me rollback rights? Thanks! 02:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Since there are no active bureaucrats on this wiki and you are the only active admin. You should go to this site to request adoption for this wiki and become a bureaucrat. 01:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Could you block user, because he removed content and replaced it with vulgar content. Thanks! 13:03, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Could you make me an admin now that you are a bureaucrat. Thanks! 01:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't really mind, but I say its better to have a chat since it would be able to chat with other users more efficiently about the improvement of this wiki. 11:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you known, I left my opinions and thoughts on the forum about bots you told me about. 11:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I also think that you shouldn't have the badge thing that's on top right corner of your userpage on this wiki. Most of the wikis that I've been to that use this system, mostly have users that try to compete with each other to get the most achievement points and edits. Instead of improving the articles or any other components of the wiki, they just make edits and compete that don't help the wiki at all. It's just my opinion. It's really up to you though. 11:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Editing Permission Could you permit me to edit the following pages: *MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user *MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon *MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page The reason why I want to edit these pages are too make it more elaborate and more suitable for this wiki. Thanks! 12:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Logo Hey drew that logo here I made :P, well if you need any coding or picture help please let me know :D [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Hello Drew! Hi Drew! I have come from the LMB Wiki on your request and I am here to help! -OliBoy It was my pleasure! 04:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Infobox I think its great! 12:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) You have created many articles i see i am an experienced wikia user and am admin on 2 i plan on staying and helping out alot i just created the Nexus 7 page and am adding pages to categories will also get pics. Turreteer 16:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) turreteer RE: New Main page Yeh, it looks good! 06:19, July 4, 2012 (UTC) the new main page Looks very ugly. Frozen Wind 00:06, July 18, 2012 (UTC) google articles also, those articles look like Wikipedia copypastas. We need to rewrite them. Frozen Wind 13:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) re I am still busy, and with school starting back I can't really contribute. As for the white buttons and black header, I also had a reason: a small amount of styling and not making the non-transparent logo stand out. As for Goowiki, have you actually read the article? It's not a public Google service, it's on a intranet. This being said, I have this feeling that the articles could use a complete rewrite to remove Wikipedia text. As for an admin chat, I already have to use multiple different chat systems, including Wikia Chat (and it sucks very badly, so that's why I disabled it. Besides, do we really need a chat here and there?) Frozen Wind 14:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : And while we're at it, I'd prefer starting a new section. Frozen Wind 14:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Wow, you've done a great job here. :) (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 02:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 12:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) pagefordeletion Please delete this page. -MSD Can you leave Bot1200 on LMBW chat please? Those kid's and CrazyMod's need help. :/ Chat is havoc, and only a few mod's are willing to help. Only a FEW! And plus, The CM team need some admin help. :/ asap LegoI3rickI3uilder⚡(Talk) You or any of the admins unban Cricket's ban i'll be sure to post a blog quitting LMBW. :P Also Cricket wasn't doing a example, it was more like spam, and dumb. LegoI3rickI3uilder⚡(Talk) Well Cricket was acting like a troll for the past several chat. Hes also been saying sujestive stuff which means he broke rule 1.7 and wouldn't stop talking about it even when the other CM's and I told him to stop. Plus as for his "example" It was basicly spam. So... does this sum it up? LegoI3rickI3uilder⚡(Talk) 'You're Welcome :P' That's freaky, Drew! They're advertising Google products in the ads!! O_O :P LOL!! How do you git Furniture from Google :P RePeat(talk) '''Oh, I mean "How do you git from Google to furniture?" as in the two subjects :P RePeat(talk) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I should be talking now or be the ghost I should be. ;) But I've forgot to post this before I left. This is what most of us agreed on during the CM meeting. Chat Meeting Decisions Ideas to resolve chat 1. Give out warnings to offenders but make it Admin official so to avoid messy stuff. Also users will have to agree to follow by rules or be banned from chat forever.( Offenders are listed on the CM meeting Forum. 2. Ban young offenders Chat ideas · Make the … into a black emote. · Get rid of some emotes · Make some blank emotes ( This will take out most of the offending and annoying stuff users post on chat such as "...". Users · Rjmild – find age and warn him · Cricket – fine age and warn · MM – block till 13 · Skuldug-warn and keep an eye on him on chat · MC- need to shape up · Cm/Admin need to shape up (My Idea:Also if ages on Rj, Cricket and MM are under 13, Warn them with the admin warning and tell if they continue to not respect the admin/CM team, they will be banned till they are 13 and/or blocked from LMBW in case of dupes.) Also if you don't understand anything that I'm saying your fine to ask me to explain the ideas clearer. But only at "this" wiki. ~ And I'm Retired, no joke. *So to explain more about the "Admin Warning". The Admin warning was suppose to be like http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Warning but instead it would say "You (username-template) has been warned to follow the chat rules. If you refuse to go by/follow the chat rules you will be banned from chat becuase of the many warnings you have receieved more then 3 bans/9 warnings on chat. Sincerely, The Admin and CM Team. " Again if I haven't said this before, this will be the offical warning that the Admins will give if people cause too much trouble. The reason why admins will give them out is to avoid messy CM to Users fights as you have saw with poor Aok back at LMBW. :( This should help a tiny bit with the chat problem s ince it kindof forces users to listen or get blocked form chat. :P * Ok, I have nothing against 13 and under kids but they simply won't listen to "any" CM or Admin but only for telling how bad they are and to bribe Admins to get them unbanned. :( Even though banning 13 and younger would help it's a bit rough. So this would be a last choice idea so this doesn't have to go in action yet unless it get's too rough... * As for your Private Fourm idea, I like it . :D It's just the problem of it being shown on the wiki activity when edited and the detectiong of it. (Still love the reaction of Alemas when he found out we had a secret forum. :P) * Just to say I'm fine with emotes. Aok decided the idea it was time to take away a few unnecesary emotes. Again, If you need more clearification just tell me and I'll do my best to explain it better. True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Thanks Drew! But this wasn't just my ideas, Aok, DB, IH, Riolu, Swipe helped too. :) Plus, make sure you help out Led and Aok ok? I worry too much about those guys. True To The Blue⚡(Talk) OMG, the LMBW is giving me a headache. >_< Also how's the warning coming along? You'll need it soon. Hello Hello there Drew, my name is Shrev64, or simply known as Shrev. I just came by to say hi, and was wondering if there was anything you needed help with on this wiki (as it is a very nice wiki), such as templates, categories, etc, as I suppose I have a bit of experience in editing in Wikia. Anyways, nice to meet you, I hope we have opportunities to work together! Thank you! Hey Drew! I've made the new template and see if you edited it a bit. :) Plus, You won't get me. :P http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Admin/CM_Warning True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Heh... Google Chrome won't load Google Wiki? =O :All it takes is a simple refresh. Yeah, I'd love to be active here. I just need to Google some info about Google.. :P Jediliam01 Hi Drew! Thanks for your offer But please, no more ranks.... After the MB and now the wiki... I've had enough of people comunication. -.-' Though I will do my best to help Google wiki with my small knowledge and opinions. Again, thank you for the offer Drew. True To The Blue⚡(Talk) 23:25, November 7, 2012 (UTC) No no, I'm completely fine on trying to help you with the Google Wiki and also, thanks for understanding me. :) Most people don't understand why I'm so busy and usually think I'm the bad one but I'm just really behind in my school work and I work on the mornings to get some of it done since most of my evenings I'm too tired to think. Again, thanks Drew. :) True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Oh and if I were you, I'd turn off the blog feature for the LMBW.... The blogs are really bad and break too many rules..True To The Blue⚡(Talk) The problem is , they won't listen. :( But can we give a warning on how to use a proper blog and if that doens't wo rk, can we block the blog function? True To The Blue⚡(Talk) LOL. I lov ethe way you think sometimes. :P True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Drew, there's a situation over at LMBW. I came on chat this morning, and noticed Guitarherorocks had written several offensive and inappropriate words while alone. So I naturally banned him/her for two weeks. However, she then posted a blog asking why she was banned. Candygirl suggested it could have been one of their step-sisters... However, there's a flaw in all this. Whoever did it, also said "Alemas inappropriate words here Jdude". If it was a step-sister, how could she have known me and Jude? A Random Edit(Talk to me!) 11:31, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Google Wiki looks pretty good in general. You do have a handful of -- could you please sort those out? Let me know on my wall when you've got that done and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of those -- I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:26, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Spam articles Hey Drew! I've known about this wiki forever.. Just waiting for something to edit.. And I finally found something. :P I want you to check out these two pages, Iughjg and Dev c++. The first one looked like spam, but the second just looked like it was in a forign language. Could you check them out? I also added them to Candidates for deletion just in case. Thanks, Klintrin (Talk) Sure! I've pretty much run out of things to LMBW... I let Cat and LCF do that. :P Klintrin (Talk) Oh, and do you count the two categories on Google_Custom_Search_MediaWiki_extension just not created categories, or spam? Klintrin (Talk) Okay. Klintrin (Talk) Yeah, definitely! :D I'm happy to help! ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Yikes! :P It must be a pain deleting them all. :P ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Yeah, it's a shame that we haven't gotten any editors yet... And no problem! ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Rules Hey Drew, do we have a rules page here? I couldn't find one. ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) My return I'm mostly going to be passive. I have not visited the wiki in a while due to the fact I am now playing Minecraft more and more. Chances are that I may be able to add content regarding the lesser-known Google open source projects while I'm at it, but don't really count on it. --Frozen Wind (talk) 06:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Promotion of Wiki I suggest you use to promote your wiki. If not, I suggest you to create a facebook or twitter fan page for your wiki. 13:41, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight OH! I can now tell you; we DID have two new users come on yesterday, actually. However, I cannot remember their names. And sure, I can go to LMBW and gather a more. Maybe even to any other wiki I'm at. :) Apple123350 (talk) 15:38, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Aww, that's to bad. D: I will mention it to my friends, though, I have some friends at other wikis too. :P Klintrin (Talk) Oh, and JSYK, we're still on the spotlight. :P Klintrin (Talk) Drew I think this wiki is dead :P